


No Longer His

by angelus2hot



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Community: fandomwords100, Drabble, Episode Related, F/M, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stefan tries to deal with loosing Elena.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Longer His

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** No Longer His  
>  **Fandom/Pairing(s):** The Vampire Diaries  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Stefan Salvatore(implied Stefan/Elena, Damon/Elena)  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Stefan tries to deal with loosing Elena.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Fandomwords100](http://fandomwords100.livejournal.com)

The stars shone bright in the midnight sky as he stepped out into the moonlight. Without a thought, he sat down roughly on the ground; his thoughts in turmoil at what he had learned. _Elena had slept with Damon._

Memories of the way they had used to be bombarded his mind. They had been so good together. _How could it be over?_

A sharp pain of longing swept through him as a soft breeze ruffled through his hair. He would give anything to be able to hold her once more, to call her his; but Elena belonged to Damon now.


End file.
